Ambushed
by BlueGem22
Summary: During the battle with Basco and his monster, Marvelous and Luke ended up getting trap together. Can they escaped and will the others recue them in time?


**Gokaiger: Ambush**

**Pairing: Marvelous and Luka**

**Summary: During the battle with Basco and his monster, Marvelous and Luke ended up getting trap together. Can they escaped and will the others recue them in time?**

* * *

**Author Notes**: An idea came to mind so I decide to write this in one shot. Enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

Luka was leaning her back against the boxes that was stack on top each others. She was clutching her left shoulder that was bleeding in pain. Marvelous on the other hand was banging and kicking on the door, trying to break it down.

"It no use, Marvelous," Luke said as she winces in pain. "It won't break, we already tried everything to break the door down".

Marvelous rushes over to her and sat down beside her. "Don't worry, we are going get out here, so hang on, Luka," he reassured, touching her right shoulder.

"I'll try," she smile weakly and begin to shiver due to the room that was cold and freezing. Swiftly, Marvelous took off his red coat and wrapped around Luka's body. Then he pulled her close to his body, wrapping his arms around her.

"Marvelous," Luka stares up at him in surprised.

Marvelous smirks a little. "Keep it on; hopefully it will keep you warm".

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine," he folds his arms. "Beside, you need it more than me".

A small smile appears on Luka's face. "Aren't you afraid that your coat will get dirty with my blood stain on it," she teased.

"Nah," Marvelous looked down at her and smile. "I can wash it off". He said as if he doesn't mind at all. Speaking of blood stain, he reaches his hand out and gently slides his coat down to her shoulder to check on her wound. It was still bleeding and was beginning to swollen.

Luka notices the concern and upset look on Marvelous's face. She was to open her mouth when Marvelous speaks.

"I'm sorry," he sudden apologized as he tears a pieces of shirt and wrapped it around her wound. Then he slides his coat up, covering her shoulder.

"For what?"

"It because of me that you got hurt," Marvelous turned his head and looked at the door.

Earlier before him and Luka were trapped, they were battling Basco and his monster. He and Luka took on Basco while the others take on the monster. He didn't realize there was a trap until it was too late. Just when Basco was about to shoot him with his own weapon, Luka got in front of him and took the hit for him. Luka managed to kick the weapon out of Basco's hand and retrieved it before she collapsed into Marvelous's arms. Then they ended disappeared into the ground underneath them. He could hear his teammate cried his and Luke name before everything become dark.

"It's not your fault," Luka gave him a small smile. "The others would have done the same thing if they were in my position".

"I know," He looked at her and sees that her face was pale. "Still I shouldn't let you get hurt". He swears that if he gets out, he will make Basco suffers for what he did to Luka.

Silent was ensues between Luka and Marvelous. Luka moves her head, arranging herself so that she's leaning against his side, her head resting on his shoulder. She notices that he was starting to shiver and was rubbing his arms for warmth.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm not that cold," His shoulders move in a minute shrug, carefully not to hurt her injured shoulder.

"You're lying, I... I can tell," Her teeth have begun to chatter, making her stutter over her words.

Luka took off Marvelous's coat off of her.

"What are you doing?" Marvelous asked in shock. "You are going to freeze to death, put the coat back on," he ordered.

Instead of obeying Marvelous's order; Luka arranges the coat to where it was covering her and Marvelous body. Marvelous finally realizes what Luka was doing and slips his arm over her shoulders and pulls her close against his chest. He tells himself that everyone knows that body heat is one of the best ways of getting warmed up.

"You t-t-tryin' to make a m-move on me, buddy?" she asks, glaring at him with the look that say "Don't even think about it".

"Nah," he shook his head and replied as he helps her to wriggle underneath his coat with him. It's not really big enough to cover both of them, but it will help them stay warm.

"If I was making' a move, trust me, you'd know it." He smirked.

"Yeah right," she muttered. "If you were making a move on me, trust me, it wouldn't be easy". She said before it was silent.

After a few minute of silent, Marvelous become worried that Luke might fall asleep and wouldn't wake up.

"Hey," he says, voice edged with panic that he tries hard not to show. "No sleeping okay, Luka. If you do fall asleep then I'd have to start talking' to myself, which would be boring".

Luka chuckles and Marvelous looked down to see her staring up at him.

"Just try to stay awake; the others are on their way to save us as we speak".

"Okay," She slowly nodded her head against his shoulder. "It won't be easy though". She said as her eyes were getting sleepy.

"I know, but at least try".

"Is this what its feel like to die?" she asked all sudden causing Marvelous to flinch in shock.

"We're not gonna die." He replied in a serious tone. He really didn't want to think about dying because he believe the others will come for him and her.

She sighs, a smile quirking at the corners of her mouth. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're a horrible liar, Marvelous?"

Marvelous scoffs and shrugs. "Not really, but now that you mention it, I happen to be a great liar," he gives her a smug smile. "Beside, when you asked me if I was making a move on you? I was totally just trying' to get you close to me because you have a cute face".

Luka shook her head and chuckles. "Hm, of course you were".

"You know you can scoot closer or sat on my lap to get warmer if you want," he winks at her with a small smile on his face. "Body heat"

"Sure, why not". She said before she scoots in closer to him to get more warmth from him. He immediately pulled her in toward his chest as she wraps on her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

"You know," he says after a long silence, "I was only kidding around". She laughs, and they're pressed so close together that he can feel her warmth through his entire body.

"Not that I'm complaining," he muttered against her hair.

"Thank you though," she said more quietly. Her eyes were slowly falling asleep as she was trying her best to stay awake.

"Marvelous?"

"Yeah" As if he could read what she was thinking, he grabs her hand and gently squeeze it. "Don't worry, the others are coming so don't fall asleep". He told her.

She doesn't reply; she just moves closer, her lips brushing a ghost-like kiss across his jawline and without thinking, she gave him a small kiss on the lips and then rest her head on his shoulder.

Marvelous wraps his arms more tightly around her in response, and tries to fight off the drowsy feeling that's trying to overtake him. He can't fall asleep. Not here. He has to stay awake and keep Luka from falling asleep. He was shock by what she did that he was unable to say anything. It was silent for awhile when he realizes Luka haven't said anything since she gave him a small kiss.

"Luka?" he called out to her, but got no respond from her.

"Luka?" he tried to call her name again, this time gently shook her. Again, he got no respond for her.

Panic, he looked down to see that her eyes were already close. "Luka! Wake up!" he shouted, but got no respond.

He looked over at the door and hope the others have arrived. Normally, he would morphed and break the door easily, but due to the spell that Basco placed on the door outside, he was unable to.

"Luka, wake up!" he shouted as he shook her body, which lay limply in his arms.

"C'mon, where are you guys," he muttered and turned head to the door as his eyes was starting to get sleepy.

On cue, the others burst in just time in the rangers suit.

"Marvelous! Luka!" Gai shouted as him and the others rushed over to them.

"Marvelous, sorry we were late," Ahim apologizes as she kneels down in front of him and touches his face.

"You guys made it," Marvelous smile weakly before passing out in Ahim's arms.

* * *

When he opens his eyes, all he sees was blurry and two figures was standing in front of him, muttering something. It took a minute before his vision starts to clear and actual shapes come into focus.

His mouth is dry so he begins to look around for a cup of water when suddenly a cup of water was held in front of him. He looked to see it was Ahim, who was sitting a chair, holding the cup of water toward him.

He gave her a gratitude look before he drank the cup of water with Ahim helping him. Then he looked over and sees Joe sitting in the chair beside Ahim. He tries to speak, but his throat was hurting so he settles for a smile instead.

A minute later, Doc and Gai came in and were relieve to see Marvelous awake.

"Thank god, you're awake, you gave us a scared there," Gai said as he walked over to Marvelous and stood beside Ahim.

Marvelous smiles and nods before he looked around for someone in particular.

"Where is..." He was quietly starting to questioned them when footstep was heard coming out from the kitchen.

Everyone turned toward the kitchen and saw Luke emerges from it, holding a bowl of soup with a smile on her face.

Marvelous was relieved to see Luka was okay and alive. He then looked at Joe, who quietly got up and move out the way when Luka walked up to him.

Luka sat down in the chair beside Ahim.

Marvelous stares at everyone with a question. As if everyone knew what his question was, Joe spokes.

"Don't worry, the monster dead. We destroy it right before we found where it stashed the two of you".

Marvelou nods and then arches an eyebrow, giving everyone a look that says, "And?"

"As for that bastard, Basco," Gai says. "He's escaped, but don't worry, we get him soon".

"We sure will," Marvelous replied with a hoarse voice.

After that, everyone left the room leaving Luka alone with Marvelous. She was blowing air from her mouth to cool down the soup. She was about to feed Marvelous the soup with the spoon when he stopped her and took the bowl of soup from her. Then in return, he gave her a gratitude smile before he drinks the soup.

"How's your shoulder?" he asked a minute later.

"Better," She smiles. "I want to thank you for giving me your coat".

"It was nothing," Marvelous placed him on her hands that were resting on her lap. "I'm just glad that you're okay".

"Thanks to you"

"You're welcome," he said before he finished drinking the soup. He then put down the empty bowl on the floor and stares at Luka.

"You gave me a scared there," he touches her cheek with his hand. "I thought you were gone and wouldn't make it".

Luka smiles "I would never leave you...I mean everyone behind," she said and quickly looked down at Marvelous's hand on her hands, praying that Marvelous wouldn't catches the mistake.

"You were right the first time," he says and she looked up at him confused.

"I am?"

He nodded before he leans forward, toward her. Before she can question what he was doing, she felt him give her a kiss on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss. It only last a minute before he pulled away.

"What was that for?" She questioned him with a confused look.

"It for the kiss you gave me back there," he told her.

"I kiss you?"

Marvelous nods.

"Oh," Luka blinks her eyes, trying to remember it.

He frowned, "You don't remember it?" he asked.

Seeing his expression, Luka can't help, but laughs. "Of courses I remember".

Marvelous smiles and feels that things are as how they should be. Except for one thing, whatever happens between him and Luka, it was something that he would never forget.

**The End**

**What do you think of the story? Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
